Leaving the Past Behind
by tiavey
Summary: When the famous Annabeth Chase, descendant of Athena Gryffindor herself, attended her first year of Hogwarts, she certainly hadn't signed up for seven years of hate and confusion, with a boy who has a link to her that he can't seem to shake off.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

It was crowded and noisy in the Great Hall. The first years were huddled in the walkway between two of the four tables, looking around in wonder. It was truly a sight to behold. Lanterns swung in an magical breeze, seemingly connected to a night sky, identical to the one outside of large windows, fringed by billowing curtains. The tables were packed with chattering students, the mood cheerful and jolly. Kids of varying ages laughed, pushed and joked around with each other. At the front of the room, teachers talked and smiled behind a stage. Just when the noise was getting a bit deafening, a sudden hush fell over the crowd. A man wearing a tiger-patterned Hawaiian shirt had rapped his wand against the stand in the center of the stage.

"Let the sorting begin!" He bellowed, holding up a glass of wine.

Annabeth Chase watched as the man who called himself 'Chiron' take Dionysus's place at the center of the stage, nervously twisting her hands into her jacket, waiting for her turn at the sorting hat. She knew she shouldn't feel nervous. She was almost like a legend here, directly descended from Athena Gryffindor. **(AN: Look, I know she was supposed to be from Ravenclaw but I wanted her and Percy to be polar opposites :/ sorry!)** Her brother, Daedalus, seemed pretty famous. Getting letters every summer with girls vying for his attention and guys trying to get him to practice quidditch (which he was a legend at). He rarely answered the mail, just threw it away. Which made him seem all the more cool to Annabeth, who envied him to no end. He had graduated last year, but she wished he were here no-

"Annabeth Chase?"

Annabeth raised her head. She had been so wrapped up in her own thoughts that she hadn't even realized that the sorting had already gotten to her name. As gracefully as possible, she stepped up onto the stage and sat in the chair. She barely had to touch the hat to her head, before the hat screamed, "Gryffindor!" She stood, smiling, waiting for the applause, but the only thing that greeted her was complete silence. Everyone in the crowd was staring at her. Had been, she finally noticed, since her name was called.

Her smiled slipped from her face, being replaced with a confused frown. Then she noticed the figure in the back of the Slytherin table. His bright green eyes were narrowed into slits and his figure was rigid with rage, and when he spoke, his voice shook.

"Annabeth CHASE?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Setting belongs to J.K. and characters belong to Rick Riordan!**

Chapter two:

 ** _Five years later… (Annabeth's sixth year, Percy's seventh)_**

 _The meadow was covered in green grass. The sky was blue with only a few skittering clouds. Annabeth turned her face to the sun, enjoying the feeling of sunlight on her face when she heard her name. Annabeth! She turned towards the sound of her little sister's voice, and spotted her running towards her from across the field. She stretched her hand out, smiling. Her sister's face was filled with joy. She stopped in front of Annabeth, holding a bouquet of sunflowers- or were they daisies? Annabeth reached forward to take them, but they were pulled away. Her sister was shaking her head, and pointing to the sky. The blue sky fell away, replaced by rolling black clouds. The grass beneath her feet turned yellow and died. Suddenly her sister was yanked away from her. NO! Annabeth cried, trying to move forward, but she was suddenly stuck in place. She watched helplessly as her sister's expression changed to fear, unable to help. His face flashed in front of her laughing. Annabeth! Annabeth! Anna-_

"-BETH"

"AH!" Bright light invaded her closed eyelids, turning them bright red. "You evil little!"

"Me? You're lucky I woke your sorry butt up! We're both late for our first class you idiot!"

16 year old Annabeth Chase glared at her best friend, Thalia Grace, with half opened eyelids and made to lie back down, before she registered what her friend had said.

"LATE?! WHY DIDN"T YOU SAY SO?" It was like a light switch had suddenly flipped on in her head. It took less than thirty seconds to throw on her robes, and another to pick up her books. In less than two minutes, she was ready to go. She turned and faced Thalia, and was confused to see her bent over at the stomach, laughing.

"Thals...? We have to go!"

By now she was rolling on the floor, unable to take another breath. Annabeth stood there dumbfounded- until her brain clicked.

"It's a Saturday, isn't it," She said slowly.

Thalia confirmed this with a nod. Then saw the look on Annabeth's face. Slowly, she backed away towards the door, before turning and sprinting out the door all the while screaming, "I'M SORRY I'M SORRYYYYYY!"

Onlookers would have seen normally punk and cool looking Thalia screaming and flailing her arms while running as fast as she could, being chased by quiet, sensible Annabeth, screaming bloody murder.

Annabeth chased her best friend out of the common room, down the stairs, and into the hallway that led to the Great Hall. Suddenly, Thalia skidded to a stop. Annabeth almost bumped into her, and caught onto her shoulders to stop herself.

"Wha-?" Thalia turned Annabeth abruptly around and started marching her the other way.

"Let's go back, I'm not that hungry anyways."

"What?" Annabeth rolled her eyes, trying to shake Thalia's hands from her shoulders, "Thals, you're always hungry!"

"Let's go back!" Thalia insisted, and they almost got around a corner when the source of Thalia's sudden change of mind made itself known.

"If it isn't the Princess and her royal knight," A voice drawled from behind Annabeth.

Annabeth gritted her teeth while Thalia let out a groan. "Annabeth, don't answer him lets just-"

They turned around anyways. "Percy Jerkson! Your face is that last thing I need to see this morning, so please get it out of my line of vision."

Percy smirked. "Wow Princess I didn't think your hair could look any worse but," He gestured to the rats nest sitting on top of her head, "It appears you've proved me wrong!"

Against her wills, Annabeth blushed. She was usually such a tidy student. Did her hair really look that bad? Then, seeing Jackson's raised eyebrows, she realized that she had hesitated for too long. Just as she almost opened her mouth to retort, a hand laid itself on her shoulder.

Percy's expression turned cool. "Castellan," He nodded, "Fancy seeing you here." Annabeth turned around to see whom other, but her crush for 5 whole years, Luke Castellan, with his hand on her shoulder. Her blush turned even more vivid.

Luke greeted him with a grim smile. "Jackson, bothering Annie again?" Annabeth couldn't help but cringe. She hated that name, but how could she complain when Luke was touching her shoulder?

"Not at all," Percy turned and made to walk away before, "Good luck on the game tomorrow, you'll need it."

"That jerk," Thalia muttered under her breath. Annabeth inhaled slowly, and then exhaled, making sure that she was absolutely calm, before turning a sunny smile onto Luke.

"Thanks for stepping in Luke," but then she couldn't help but add, "But I probably could have handled it myself."

It happened so quickly she thought she imagined it. Luke's expression turned cold, and in that split second she thought, _Oh no, what if I said something wrong? What if I blew my chance to ever talk to him again? What if-_ Then it was gone, an amiable grin back on his face. "Of course you could have," He said in a tone that could have passed for condescending, if Annabeth hadn't been paying more attention to the fact that he just ruffled her hair. She stood in a daze, before snapping out of it and following Luke like a lost puppy into the Great Hall, leaving an exasperated Thalia alone in the hallway.

 **Hey this one's slightly longer. I need to know if you have any advice for me, suggestions, or thoughts on this story, so pleaaassseee review :) it would really mean a lot to me.**

 **~FieryandSassy**


End file.
